Feelings Interrupted
by Knight of the Void
Summary: One-Shot. Alternate ending to RvB season 9. Church is trying to find closure with Tex, but a certain blue soldier gets in his way once more. Contains spoilers. Allot of the dialogue is from season 9. Slight Church/Tex.


**Hello people of the internet. I am in the middle of exams at the moment, so this isn't an update of something you probably want to read more. this is an RvB story that came to me. It is how I beleive season 9 should have ended. It's my first time writing an RvB fic, and I wrote it in the middle of the night while fighting sleep, so I'm sorry if it's bad. Anyway, enjoy. ;)**

**Disclamer: Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

Feelings interrupted

'_Well, I guess the end has finally come._' thought Church as he stood on the roof of blue base, gazing out over the canyon. The Epsilon Unit was on its last ropes, the artificial word was shaking uncontrollably. As Church looked up, he saw the sky begin to crack open, the word finally starting to break apart.  
>'<em>I guess there's one thing left to do.<em>' he thought to himself.

"I guess this is it," said Tex, standing beside him. Church looked over to her.  
>'<em>Don't do it!<em>' screamed a voice in his head, '_Just wait things out and end things on a happy note._'  
>'<em>No, God Dammit<em>.' yelled the other half of his conscious, '_This is how it's meant to end_.'  
>"Hey Tex? There's...uh... something I need to tell you. I think it's important that I say this."<br>"W-wait a second." interrupted Tex, her voice a little uneasy, "Look, I can take the whole at peace with the word thing, and I can even stomach the whole accept your fate stuff. But, just do me a favor, okay? Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes. I mean, we are space warriors right? We should try to maintain some level of credibility." Church looked back out to the canyon, unable to look at her anymore.  
>'<em>If only you knew how much of a goodbye this is.<em>' he thought to himself.  
>"No no no Tex no." said Church in a quiet voice, "I just think I just figured out what the Director couldn't, and Alpha either. It was you, Tex, all along. You see I thought… I thought we made you. The Director, and the fragments. But that's not the case. You made us. When the Alpha was created, you just sorta came along for the ride. You gave the Director the idea that he could make something more. That he could split the Alpha up... Don't you get it? You were the memory. You were the key. You were so strong, you made a whole other person... God…" Churches voice began to well up with sadness.<br>'_No!_' he yelled to himself, _'Keep it together._'  
>"He always wanted to find you, you know? To get you right. To just see you one last time. And he wanted me to be able to do the same. To find you in here, or… to find you in here or just… go down another iteration. Figure out this little Tex problem. Figure out how to do it right." He choked a bit on the lump in his throat, then steeled himself.<br>"But now I know. I know how to fix all of this. How to end it once and for all."  
>'<em>Dammit, don't do it, please<em>.' cried the voice in his head. Church continued.  
>"It was so simple all along. I just had to tell you three words. Three words I wasn't capable of telling you before."<br>"Oh,woh woh , okay wait a minute." interrupted Tex, "Are you gonna say 'I love you'? Church hesitated.  
>'<em>YES!<em>' screamed the voice, '_Tell her that. It doesn't have to end like this.'_  
><em>'Shut up.'<em> yelled the other voice back, '_I don't want to do this any more than you do, but this is the only way to be at peace._'  
>"No Tex. I'm not gonna say 'I love you'. I'm gonna say-"<br>**"IT'S OPENING! IT'S WORKING!"**  
>Church looked around, bewildered.<br>"What the fuck was that?" he and Tex looked up at the sky again. Inside the big crack in the world was… Caboose?  
><strong>"I SEE THEM!"<strong> came Cabosse's loud, echoey, obnoxious voice, **"THEY'RE IN THERE! THEY'RE OKAY!"** Church stared up at the huge blue soldier in the sky.  
>"Caboose? What-what the- what the hell is going on?" he stammered. Then a red soldier pushed his way into view. It was Sarge.<br>**"WHAT? LET ME SEE, MORON."** came his amplified, echoey, gravel voice, **"IT'S JUST A BUCH OF CIRCUITS."**  
><strong>"YA BUT THEY'RE GLOWING! THEY'RE ALIVE!"<strong> Caboose insisted.  
>"What?" said Church again.<br>"Church, don't you see?" said Tex excitedly, "The memory unit isn't dying. The guys are trying to rescue us."  
><strong>"WELL GET 'EM OUT OF THERE."<strong> said Sarge.  
>"What!" said Church again as he and Tex were absorbed by light.<p>

The next things Church saw were Sarge and Caboose standing in front of him. Looking around, he saw that they were in a big metal room. He saw Tex beside him, both of them in their 'ghost' bodies. At their feet lay the Epsilon Unit.  
>"Church! Your alive. Ya I told them that she was right. That we could get you out."<br>"Alright then, we're square blue." said Sarge to Caboose, "We helped you get your shiny blue buddy and his girlfriend out, so that makes us-"  
>"Caboose? Sarge? What are you guys doing here, where are we?"<br>"We are saving you and Tex." said Caboose, "Ya, we found in the place we were keeping you and we traveled a really long way to come to this place, and fought a bunch of people, and then fought a bunch of more people, and then we found you and got you and saved you the end."  
>"But why would you go to such ends to free us?" asked Tex.<br>"She said we needed you." said Caboose. "She was the one who knew how to get you two out."  
>"She?" said Church, "Who are you talking about?"<br>"The new lady." answered Caboose, as if that explained everything.  
>"New lady?" said Tex. She and Church looked at each other.<p>

To Church's right a massive metal door slowly opened. Behind it stood a woman in ice blue armor, her rouge helmet glaring at them. Behind him, Church heard Tex gasp. It was Agent Carolina.  
>"Hey there Alpha." she said in a voice that matched the tone of her armor, "Been looking for you for a long time." She looked past him at Tex.<br>"You, not so much, Texas."  
>Tex glared back at Carolina.<br>"What do you want with Church?." she demanded, matching Carolina's cold tone. The blue Freelancer looked back at Church  
>"Now that I found you, your gonna help me do what I should have done years ago. Your going to help me kill the Director." Church was absolutely taken aback by the sudden turn of events. First they got out of the Epsilon Unit, then Carolina is alive, and now he was just recruited into a mission to kill the man he was based on. Behind him, Church heard Tex crack her ghost knuckles.<br>"Sounds like you finally decided to do something worthwhile." she sneered at her rival. "Count me in." From down a hallway came Grif's panicked voice.  
>"Hey? We're taking fire out here!"<br>Sarge looked at Carolina.  
>"C'mon Missy. If you want our help, then you gotta help us." He and Caboose ran off towards the others, followed by Carolina.<br>"I guess we had better go help too." said Church. He turned to leave, when felt Tex's hand on his shoulder.  
>"Hey." she said, "What was that thing you were gonna tell me? You know, those three words." Church turned back to look at her, then he smiled.<br>"Uh... I was gonna say… I can't live without you." Tex stared at him.  
>"That's five words." She said. Church kept smiling, and he could tell she was smiling as well.<br>"I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

**Well? Good? Bad? please give me some feedback on this, if you feel obliged. Zeta will be updated in a week or two. See you guys then.**


End file.
